


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十三）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 13:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十三）

23

他们回来后没几天，黄子韬就收到了时捷打给他的电话。对方给出的条件非常不错，任何一个熟悉行业规则的人看到后都应该知道这绝不是一份普通新人可以拿到的优厚合约。所有的条款列明的清清楚楚，提成比例和承诺的未来规划也相当诱人，黄子韬实在想不到有什么理由去拒绝它。

“除了我刚才说的那点，其他的我这里没什么问题。”黄子韬把书合上放在一边，摘下眼镜捏了捏自己的鼻梁。

对方显得有些为难，“这个我们这里还需要商量一下，等有结果了我们再联系你，你看行吗？”

“当然可以。”黄子韬应道，在挂断电话之前突然提问，“抱歉，我想请问一下你们是怎么找到我的？”他站起来走向厨房，给自己倒了杯水，“我好像没有往贵公司投过简历，之前应该也没有合作过。”

对方稍微愣了愣，似乎是没有料到他会问这个，不过还好反应迅速很快就给了答案，“我们是看见你给D杂志拍的内页照片，觉得形象气质都挺不错，所以就找到了你。”

“原来如此。知道了，谢谢。”

他抚摸着玻璃杯口的花纹，垂眸轻轻笑了起来。

D杂志的内页吗？去年年末时的事了吧。

过了两天吴世勋也接到了电话，不过是他二哥打来的。

他正开着车，戴上蓝牙耳机，问道，“二哥，什么事啊？”

“世勋啊，你要签的人老林已经让人找过他了。不过你那朋友是不是看不太上时捷啊，如果这样的话勉强让他过来也没什么意思。”

“哪儿能啊。”吴世勋不知道这中间发生了什么，眉头皱了起来，“这话怎么说？他没答应？”

“他说只能签两年，抽成比例资源配置都可以降低标准但时间上没法商量。”他哥位高权重，这种和艺人签约的小事平时不会亲自参与。老林今天来找他和他说了这事之后，他还特地问了下情况担心是不是底下的人没有安排好，把条件给开低了人家不愿意来所以才找个借口推脱了。

老林被他这么一问差点吐出血来，端在手里的龙井也不喝了，苦着张脸大喊冤枉。说是签约条件是按照时捷能给出的最优抽成比开的，一切的规划也是照着当红小生的标准进行配置的，这份合约放在外面哪个新人不是挤破了头拼了命的想来抢。勋少这个朋友倒好，别说是十年长约，五年都不肯，最多只答应签两年。签两年意味着什么，意味着时捷在前期投入大量金钱与资源将他捧红之后，双方的合约也差不多就快到期了，如果到时候黄子韬红了却选择不续约的话，那时捷就真的成了行业笑柄，典型地帮别人铺路做嫁衣，这种事换成谁谁都不乐意做。

和黄子韬签约本来也是因为吴世勋来找他所以才有了这件事，站在公司的立场一个两年的短约不值得公司给出那么好的条件，但他又是吴世勋特地来拜托自己想要签下的艺人，所以最后怎么处理还是要征询一下他那宝贝弟弟的意见。

“合同是按照时捷目前现有的最优条件拟的，这种抽成比例等于公司是在贴钱捧他，只签两年的话给这种条件实在是说不过去。”吴世勋的二哥这么多年来在娱乐圈见过不少爆红之后就翻脸不认人的事，特别不喜欢这种风气，刚开始听到这事时心里对黄子韬的印象不太好，觉得他仗着和吴世勋有关系就乱开条件，有些不识好歹。但后来老林和他说黄子韬愿意降低提成，对资源也没有什么特别要求，唯独在时间上不容置喙后又太不确定了，“他是你的朋友，你说吧，想怎么办。”

吴世勋没想到黄子韬会只想签个短约，他哥这么一问倒也回答不上来，但隐隐听出对方口气里的不满，于是不管怎么样先替黄子韬说起好话，“哥，他不是那样的人，你和他接触过就知道了，和你们那个圈子里的人都不一样。他会这么做肯定有他的道理。这样吧，你先等等，我回去问问他，回头再给你答复。”

“尽快吧，别耽搁太久，老林那里本来就忙，事情也多，我也不好意思总是拖着他。”他哥敲了敲桌子提醒他说，“不过你这朋友宁愿自降身价也不肯签长约，是不是以后已经有了什么其他打算啊？”

吴世勋现在整个人心烦意乱，嫌前面的车开的慢吞吞，变道加速超了过去，臭着一张脸回答说，“我也不知道。”

“你呀。”二哥无奈一笑。他是知道这个弟弟的脾气的，既然事情他已经传达了，剩下的就让他自己去处理吧，“在开车吧，路上小心，下周出来吃个饭。”

“嗯。”

吴世勋回到家时房间里静悄悄的，黄子韬躺在沙发上看着电视睡着了。美国的时差似乎在他回国后就一直没调整过来，这几天特别嗜睡，有时白天睡太多半夜反倒特别精神。

吴世勋抬头看了看时间，才下午6点。刚才他哥问他黄子韬心里是怎么想的，他将来的打算是什么，他哑口无言竟然一个字都答不上来。他好像从没有和黄子韬谈论过将来的事，只在毕业前问过他想干什么，之后就再也没有聊过这个话题。他这段时间和黄子韬太黏糊了，以至于他根本没有考虑过黄子韬会离开自己的这个可能性。在他的认知里，不管他将来想干什么，做什么工作，反正在他们分开之前他都只会留在自己身边就对了。

黄子韬毫无防备睡的正酣，窗帘都拉上了，房间里很暗，只有一盏落地灯温柔地开着，电视上发出的亮光照映在他的脸上，忽明忽暗把他的五官衬的异常生动，吴世勋焦躁不安的心突然平复下来，怒气如潮水般悄然退去，无声无息。他坐在沙发上，把电视机的音量调到了最低，低下头细细观察着黄子韬的睡颜。

黄子韬长长的睫毛微微颤动起来，像是刚刚才睡醒，声音里带着笑，又沙哑又性感，“看够了没？”

“看是看够了。”吴世勋凑过去嘬了下他的嘴唇，语气温柔地能把人给溺死，“可是还没亲够，来，咱们再亲一会儿。”

两个人又继续在沙发上腻歪了十来分钟，吴世勋趁自己还能忍得住，拍了拍他的脸颊，说道，“走，出去吃饭。”

晚上，黄子韬全身赤裸地跨坐在吴世勋身上。自身的重量让他把吴世勋的阴茎整根吞进身体，他的手撑在他结实的胸肌上，主动扭摆着腰臀，闭着眼睛寻找最舒适的位置，身体起伏摇摆，疯狂地吞吐着那巨大的分身。

自从美国回来后，黄子韬比以前积极主动的多，在床上也越来越放得开，吴世勋的欲望被炽热的甬道紧密包围，他剧烈地喘息着，一只手套弄他的分身，一只手抚摸着他汗湿的腰部。

黄子韬快要到了，整个人身上烫的吓人，仰着脖子发出难耐的呻吟，吴世勋兴奋极了，腰部随着他的起落重重地向上顶去，黄子韬本来就已经敏感得不行，闷哼着小声求饶，“你轻一点，轻一点……”  
带着鼻音的声音像是小猫挠心似的在吴世勋的心尖上一下下地抓，他被勾的浑身都起了火，动作越来越大，抱住他往自己胯下狠狠按去，用力贯穿，反客为主，让两个人调转了姿势，把他压在身下疯狂地挺动起腰身。

黄子韬小时候练武术，长大后练瑜伽，身体的柔韧性比一般人都来得好，在床上更是软成一滩水，吴世勋抱着他的时候觉得自己的心都快要化了。

高潮来临时，黄子韬仰着头大声尖叫，紧紧抓住吴世勋的手臂，眼眶因为刺激而泛红，眼泪不受控制地往外掉。

他的身体还在微微轻颤，侧过头去，不想让吴世勋看见他这副样子，那让他觉得自己很丢脸。但吴世勋执意把他圈在两臂之间，嘴唇追着他吻，吻他的眉心，他的睫毛，动作温柔得仿佛羽毛般轻轻拂过他的心间。

“好了好了，别再亲了。”黄子韬有些受不了了，急忙喊停，伸手抵住他的胸膛。他被吴世勋亲的整张脸上都湿哒哒的，心里痒得不行。

“甜的。”吴世勋亲了亲他的嘴角，笑眯眯地说。

黄子韬睁开眼睛看着他，漂亮的黑眼珠上蒙着一层水汽，在灯光地下亮晶晶的。吴世勋用手指抹了抹他的眼角，含在嘴里吮了吮，“也是甜的。”他一本正经地说。

“神经病。”黄子韬噗嗤一下笑出了声，嘲笑他年纪轻轻就味觉失调，真是可悲又可怜。不过手却主动环上他的脖子，额头抵着额头，再也没有推开他。

耳鬓厮磨温存过后，黄子韬趴在床上，吴世勋帮他揉着腰。吴世勋以前练散打时身上经常会有淤伤，尤其是一开始练习的时候，全身像是散了架似的没有一处不是酸痛着的。后来他就跟着师傅学会了一套专业的按摩手势，对于一般的肌肉酸痛非常有效果，加上他手劲适中，所以黄子韬很喜欢他给自己按摩。

他闭着眼睛舒服地哼哼着，吴世勋忍不住开口问他，“时捷是不是来找过你？”

黄子韬转过头来，用手支撑着脑袋，饶有兴趣地盯着他看。吴世勋瞥了他一眼，看他的表情就知道他已经猜到了个大概，心里不免有些懊恼，在他腰间重重一按，“你也挺沉得住气，要不是我二哥打电话给我说谈的不太顺利，你是不是就打算一直这么瞒着我不告诉我？”

黄子韬翻了个身转过来，拉过个枕头抱在怀里，懒洋洋地说，“你不是不想让我知道是你让他们来找我的嘛，我怎么忍心破坏你的好意。”吴世勋没好气地把人捞进怀里，下巴支在他的肩上，“那为什么只肯签两年？时捷给的条件不好吗？”

黄子韬抬起眼皮看他，“那你可真是冤枉时捷了，他们给的条件非常好，任何人看到这样一份合约都会心动的。不过这件事我有仔细考虑过，不想签长约一是因为我觉得将来的变数太多，我不想到时候被人拿着合同要求我做些我不喜欢做的事情，而且我的性格也不一定适合在娱乐圈发展，我想给自己两年的时间来磨合和适应，如果发现没有问题的话那时捷一定会是我续约的首选。还有一个原因，”他舔了舔嘴唇，继续说，“我是有私心的，上次考话剧社团虽然落选了，但我还是不甘心，我想把这两年作为一个过渡，等到时候再试试考话剧团。虽然到时候可能还是会被人给比下去，但至少我尽力了，问心无愧，等以后再回过头来看这件事的时候也不会后悔责怪自己为什么当时没有努力。”他叹了口气，手握住吴世勋的手和他十指紧扣，小声说，“我很谢谢你为我做的一切，但有些事我还是想要再尝试一下，如果到时候我还是没能选上的话那我也就死心了，该放弃的时候我一定会放弃。”

吴世勋知道话剧团落选对他的打击有多大，哪还忍心责怪他，在他的脑袋上亲了亲，“知道了，不想签长约也没关系，这两年你好好准备准备，到时候我再陪你去考。”

黄子韬最后和时捷签了两年的经纪约。时捷的合同虽然降低了一些条件，但即使这样整体来说给他的待遇还是非常不错的。尤其是让圈子里著名的经纪人张姐来带他，这本身就是一个特别优待了。

张姐本名张妍，年纪其实并不是很大，今年也才刚刚35岁。但是因为做事雷厉风行，在圈内人脉甚广，加上公关手腕又很有一套，因此手底下带的艺人虽然不多，但个个都是实打实的红，在娱乐圈地位超群，认识她的人都尊称她一声张姐。

时捷在最初创立时能把她从原公司挖过来，完全是靠着老林与张姐十几年的私人交情。离开稳定的大公司，跟着老友一起从头开始把新公司一点一点地慢慢做大做强，这种魄力与自信不是每个人都拥有的。虽然张姐现在已经很少亲自带艺人，但凡是经过她手调教出来的就没有红不了的，所以时捷能让黄子韬跟着她真的可以说是很给吴世勋面子了。

张妍刚开始知道公司让她带黄子韬时怒不可遏，气势汹汹地跑去老林办公室发了一通的火，

“这小子是谁？哪里冒出来的。”她是个暴脾气，一进门就指着老林的鼻子骂。她留着利落的齐耳短发，人不高却很有气势，和老林十几年的朋友做下来，在他面前往往都是直来直往有什么就说什么，

“塞个名字都没听过的新人给我算什么意思。你是不是觉得我太闲了故意找个麻烦扔给我！”

老林哪会不知道她在想什么，可是上面交代下来的事他也不能不办，只好陪着笑脸说尽了好话，好说好歹终于把人给稳下来了。张妍摸爬滚打了这么多年哪能不清楚其中的门道，知道他也为难后不便再说什么，只是心里仍然不买账，走的时候脸色还是绷着的，甩下一句话就踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬蹬地离开了，

“我只能尽力。小红靠捧，大红看命，也别太指望我，老娘是人不是神。”

正式签约后，黄子韬和张妍见了面。见面地点是在她的新办公室里。

张妍在他来之前稍微看过些黄子韬的资料，心里大致有了数。撇开他和吴家小少爷的这层关系，单看黄子韬的个人条件其实真的是相当不错，挑几个好本子，再安排几个热门综艺混个脸熟，时捷是大公司从来不缺这种资源，好好经营一下如果命好的话说不定真的能够大爆。

等到黄子韬敲门进来看见真人后，张妍更是觉得自己没有看错，这孩子的外形气质好好打磨一下应该能红。

她心里虽然对黄子韬的第一印象还不错，但为了给他个下马威，还是表情严肃开始了例行的训话，有些话说得比较苛刻，就是想把他的娇气给打压下去，丝毫不担心黄子韬转头回去向吴世勋告状给她穿小鞋。金牌经纪人做到她这种段位，与其说时捷是她的东家倒不如说两者相辅相成缺一不可，上面如果硬是因为一个黄子韬而为难她的话大不了就不干了，反正要不是看在老林的面子上她早就想独立出去自己开工作室了。

张妍原以为黄子韬是靠关系进来的，性格方面多少会有些嚣张跋扈恃宠而骄，不是她对黄子韬有偏见，而是张妍见过太多这样的案例，所以看到黄子韬身行端正坐的笔直，像个乖学生似的低着头安静地听她训话时反而有些不太习惯。

“你还有没有什么其他想说的？”她目光锐利地扫了他一眼，淡淡地说，“今后我们要一起合作，所以有什么想法最好一开始就说出来，免得浪费大家的时间，毕竟只给了我两年来捧你，时间上不是很充裕。”说到两年时她刻意加重了语气，有些讥讽的味道，黄子韬倒一点都没在意，还是刚才的认真模样，点点头，“公司已经安排的很周详了，我没什么问题。我在这行没什么经验，今后的这段日子，还要麻烦张姐你多多照顾了。”

“嗯。”张妍微微颔首，算是听见了。她见黄子韬长得乖巧态度又得体，并不像想象中的那么难伺候，之前霹雳吧啦地说了一通心里的火也消了一大半，不想继续为难他，再开口时语气比一开始缓和不少，扔了两个剧本到他面前，“最近收到的几个本子里我按照你的条件挑了两个出来，你看看喜欢哪个然后告诉我，我好安排。”

黄子韬接过，粗略地翻看了一下。一个是根据热门小说改编大型古装IP剧，汇集了一众最近正火的当红鲜肉和流量小花，项目刚成立时曾经在网上引起过热议，讨论度一直居高不下，连黄子韬这种路人都对此有所耳闻。

“这部片子有时捷的投资，所以女一是我们的内定，你的话男三的形象和设定都不错，你好好演再配合一下宣传，通过这部剧打开知名度是没有什么问题的。”张妍沉着地帮他分析道，“另一部是民国戏，毕成导演的第一部电视剧，风格比较——”

“毕成导演？”黄子韬猛地抬起头，打断了她的话，兴奋之情溢于言表，仿佛换了个人似的，“是那个导演过无人之境的毕成导演吗？”

张妍双手抱胸有些好笑地看着他，悠然地靠回到椅子上，朝他扬起下巴，调侃道，“怎么，你觉得华人电影圈里还有第二个毕成？”

黄子韬的脸微微变红，不好意思地抓了抓头发。毕成导演是他一直都很喜欢的导演，大学时来他们学校里做过两次讲座他都去了，后来为了电影新片来挑选过演员黄子韬也去面试了，可惜最后没有被选上。光是这个名字已经足够吸引他，“张姐，我想演这个。”

张妍看着他，指了指他的左手边，给出自己的建议，“论起舆论热度和讨巧度这部古装剧其实适合现在的你。主打偶像牌，很可能让你一夜成名。虽然只是男三但戏份吃重，你的外形条件不错，演技也在线，说不上有多好但放在那个组里绝对是绰绰有余了，“她顿了顿，不忘提醒道，”而且片酬也比另一部高些，你要不要再考虑一下？”

黄子韬几乎是立即摇头，“不用了。”他态度坚决，“我想演毕成导演的这部戏。”

张妍笑了笑，从他手里接过两个剧本。想这年轻人怕是从小没吃过什么苦，想问题看事情都过于理想化，觉得只要面对太阳，生活就能美好又积极向上，也不知道究竟是好事还是坏事。好在她挑选的这两个本子对于现在的黄子韬来说都是有助于短期内帮助他上升的，他想接后面那部也没什么损失，于是便说，“这部也不错，××台明年年初的开年大戏，男女主都定下来了，我只能帮你争取到男四的角色。虽然戏份不多，但人设相当讨巧，和你现在的年龄也接近，很重要的一点是角色的时间线够长，几乎从头到尾都有你的戏，可以说是非常划算了。”

黄子韬心不在焉地听着，低头玩弄着自己的手指，嘴角不自觉地露出傻笑，内心因为即将要和自己心仪的导演合作而雀跃不已。

张妍不动声色地看着他，“那就这么定了。”她把被放弃的那个剧本收了起来，“剧组下个月正式开镜，你还有大半个月的时间可以在家里看看剧本准备准备。大导演第一次拍电视剧，要求肯定高，你这又是第一次进组演戏，自己努力点别到时候让人背后看笑话。”她顿了顿，又说，“对了，公司帮你配了个生活助理，是个女孩，嘴巴很严这点你不用担心。我把你的联系方式给她了，到时候她会接你去剧组，在那里照顾你的生活起居，你如果有什么事就和她说。”

黄子韬习惯性地一直点头，过了一会儿后才反应过来嘴巴很严是什么意思，不由得神情窘迫地偷偷看了眼张妍，见她一副谈论公事的口吻，样子并没什么特别的，才暗自松了口气，起身准备告辞。

临到门口时，张妍突然在背后叫住了他，

“还有什么事？张姐。”黄子韬茫然地停下。

张妍抬起头，上下打量了他一眼，很快又把头低下去继续忙其他事了，只轻飘飘地抛给他一句话，

“有空的话减减肥吧，上镜会好看些。”

黄子韬如遭雷击般呆愣在原地，好不容易才憋出一个字来，

“好。”

黄子韬这段时间是比原来胖了些。吴世勋知道他喜欢吃披萨和牛排，在美国的两个星期里带他去了好几家有名的餐馆，几乎像是在喂猪一样地喂他。黄子韬当时心情好，胃口也好，炎热的天气并没有令他食欲消退，反而吃的比平时还要多，直到他回来后照镜子发现自己的脸比以前整整圆了一圈之后才觉得大事不妙，可偏偏吴世勋这个缺德鬼还老爱安慰他，一边在他身上到处乱摸一边嚷嚷着说现在这样挺好的，以前太瘦了，摸着都硌人。

黄子韬狠狠瞪他，“硌人那你还摸？”

吴世勋笑的没羞没躁，手摸着他的屁股嬉皮笑脸地说，“这里不硌手，肉挺多的。”

黄子韬被经纪人嫌弃要他减肥之后，自尊心受到了打击，羞愤之余更是立下重誓开始了人生的第一次减肥。

所有的夜宵都取消了，零食全部戒断，饭量也进行了严格的控制。除此之外他还增加了运动的强度，拼命程度让吴世勋很是心疼。

为了不影响他的减肥计划，吴世勋在家的时候也自觉地遵守和黄子韬同样的食谱。晚餐只有简单的沙拉和一些粗粮，吃了两天后嘴里都快淡出鸟来的吴世勋不禁对黄子韬肃然起敬。一个礼拜下来两个人都清减了不少。吴世勋平时忍不住了还能在外面偷偷地加点餐，但黄子韬是真的相当自律，说是要减重就真的没有再贪过嘴，肉眼可见地迅速消瘦了下来，感觉已经和刚毕业那阵差不多了，脸颊上的肉都减没了，凌厉的骨架支撑起单薄的身体，少年气显得越发的足。

不过吃的又少又清淡，运动量却反而增大了，正常人谁都抵不住，黄子韬的精神也差了不少，特别是每天锻炼完后整个人像是虚脱似的躺在沙发上一动都不想动。吴世勋和他亲热时感觉他也提不起什么劲来，只是因为不忍心扫了他的兴所以没拒绝罢了。

吴世勋轻轻摩挲着他腰间突出的肋骨，在心里把张妍和那狗屁的还没开拍的电视剧给骂的狗血淋头，老子养人养的精贵，好吃好喝地当祖宗一样供着，好不容易把人给养胖些，就因为你们的一句屁话把他折腾成这副模样，这破电视剧谁愿意拍谁拍去，还没进组呢人就这么病恹恹的，真进组还指不定被搞成什么样呢。

但黄子韬的脾气他也是知道的，他要不愿意做的事没人能勉强他，同样的，他想要做的事也没人拦得了他。吴世勋纵然心里有再多意见，也只能顺着他，只希望他减重的同时别把身体给搞坏了，那样的话就真是得不偿失了。

到了后来，吴世勋学会了察言观色。如果黄子韬那天没什么精神的话，他也不会勉强他，上下其手吃点豆腐后见好就收，洗完澡两个人抱着可以一觉睡到大天亮。要不是天花板上明晃晃的水晶灯无时无刻不在提醒着吴世勋这里是自己的家，不然他还真觉得自己仿佛又重新回到了赖在黄子韬宿舍不愿回去的那段日子。

说起来，还挺怀念的。

两个星期很快就过去了，黄子韬的体重已经逼近了历史最低值，上称的时候看到数字时自己都吓了一跳。他人原本就高，体重一下子掉了十多斤整个人单薄瘦削的不得了，尤其是两条腿，原本合身的裤子穿在身上空空荡荡的，像是偷穿了别人的衣服，黄子韬望着镜子里的自己一时无语。

吴世勋站在他身后，手掌伸进他的裤腰里，在他的臀部上放肆地游走着，唏嘘感慨道，

“这下真的只有这里还有点肉了。”

“宝贝儿，够了，别再减了。”他把脸枕在他的脖颈间，看着镜子里的黄子韬，“再减就瘦脱形了。”

黄子韬也觉得自己不用再减下去了，他的轮廓本来就凌厉，真瘦过头了的话上镜反而不好看。之后的一个礼拜他稍微放松了些，运动还是继续坚持着，但想吃某样东西嘴馋的时候就让吴世勋买来看着他吃。

吴世勋吃东西的时候他就搬个凳子来，坐在边上托着腮帮子一眨不眨地盯着他看，拼命地咽着口水已经馋得不行，脑子里却还时刻惦记着要减肥的任务，绝不肯自己主动动筷子。

吴世勋又好气又心疼，时不时夹一筷子送到他嘴里，一边吃一边哄他，

“这牛蛙腿都是蛋白质，吃了不会胖的。”

“这小龙虾的油我都用米饭吸掉了，你少吃点，吃几个没事的。”

吴世勋剥的慢，剥完一个黄子韬也刚好细嚼慢咽地吃完，于是又塞一个到他嘴里，吴世勋乐观地想，再这样下去自己剥小龙虾的水平应该很快就可以超过黄子韬了。  
到了晚上，黄子韬窝在沙发里看电视剧。一部最近很火的都市家庭伦理剧，剧中的男主是他电影学院的师兄，电视剧播出之前特地打电话给他让他支持一下。

吴世勋收拾完了厨房，洗干净手坐到他身边。房间里的冷气开的很足，黄子韬盖了条毛毯在身上，吴世勋坐过去后黄子韬把毛毯分给了他一半，两个人依偎在一起看电视。

如果是放在半年前，要是有人告诉吴世勋有一天他会和人在晚上八点窝在家里，坐在客厅的沙发上一起安静地看电视而什么都不做的话，他一定会一笑了之觉得这个人大概脑子有毛病，但现在他却很打脸地已经和黄子韬一起追完了这部剧的三分之一。

黄子韬是个太过感性的人，遇到事情后很容易将自己代入，得到共情。有人说这种人感情充沛，天生就是吃演员这碗饭的。但其实这种需要情感代入才能发挥演技的人比起依靠技巧的演技派来说是比较吃亏的。优秀的演技派演员下了戏后立即就能从戏里出来，戏里戏外分的很清，收放自如，虽然有时会被诟病缺乏感情，但比起体验派的演员来说算是幸运很多了， 不至于拍完戏之后很久都无法从剧里走出来，要伤筋动骨好长一段时间才能慢慢恢复。

电视剧里正巧演到主角的父亲因为生病而瘫痪在床生活无法自理的戏。戏中饰演父亲一角的老演员的演技不是盖的，将人到暮年垂垂老矣躺在病床上的不甘和不愿拖累子女的心情通过眼神和表情完美地呈现在观众面前，感情刻画得细腻又动人，连吴世勋这种感情上比较淡漠的人都有些受到影响，不禁回想起当年匆匆回国下了飞机后直奔医院，看到病重的老爷子双眼紧闭躺在病床上的场景。

黄子韬的眼眶早已湿润，头靠在他的肩膀上无声地流着泪。到了后面剧里的老父亲和子女之间在是否继续接受治疗的问题上起了冲突，黄子韬更是没能绷住，眼泪像是决堤的洪水一样止也止不住。

“宝贝儿，怎么了这是。”吴世勋低下头来询问他时他还一抽一抽的，鼻头都是红的。

“哎呦呦，看个电视哭成这样啊。”吴世勋抽出纸巾帮他擦眼泪，取笑他说，“你以后真演戏了可怎么办呐，不得把自己给哭断气了才肯罢休啊。”

“演得真好。”黄子韬一边用力擤鼻涕一边抽抽噎噎地说，声音听上去沉闷又滑稽，“我想过了，我以后应该也不会结婚有子女。所以要趁自己现在还年轻时多存点钱，等老了以后找个年轻力壮的看护陪着我，照顾我，我想干什么就让他陪着，快快乐乐地度过剩下的日子。”

吴世勋脸色一沉，心里一阵阵泛起了酸，莫名的怒气一下子涌上了头，捏住黄子韬的下巴把他的脸扳过来面对自己，

“干什么！”黄子韬还沉浸在自己的悲伤中，眼睫上挂着泪珠，生气地瞪着他。

吴世勋心中一软，面上却凶巴巴的，狠狠啃咬着他的唇，“和我在一起还想着别的男人？你胆子大了是吗？还年轻力壮？”他从鼻子里不屑地哼了一声，眯起眼睛冷冷地看着他，“我不够年轻力壮吗？你还要找别人？我知道了，一定是我这几天没有满足你所以才让你这脑袋里有这么多乱七八糟的想法。”

他动手就去扒黄子韬的睡裤。黄子韬拼命挣扎，大声辩驳道，“吴世勋你发什么疯，你听清楚了没有，我说的是以后，是将来，不是现在！”

“以后也不准！”吴世勋毫不留情地说，可怜的黄子韬本来就不是他的对手，减重期间力气更是不比从前，抵抗了没几下就被吴世勋扒了个精光按倒在了沙发上，吴世勋扯掉自己的内裤，露出粗大又狰狞的欲望，从沙发的靠垫后摸出一瓶润滑剂，挤了一坨在手里想也没想直接伸进了黄子韬紧闭的小穴里，在他身体最私密的地方肆意翻搅，玩弄。

黄子韬的眼泪还没流干，就已经被他的无赖劲气得快晕过去了。偏偏身体诚实地给出了反应，在吴世勋熟练的玩弄下他的下体也已经兴奋起来，不禁在心里怒骂自己太不争气，事已至此能好无奈地用手臂遮挡住眼睛，享受着吴世勋带给他原始又狂野的欢爱。

“你老了后我陪着你。”吴世勋在用力贯穿他的同时紧紧地抱住他，嘴唇附在他的耳边亲昵地说，“我不会让你像电视剧里演得那样，我会一直陪着你，照顾你，我不会让你有事。但你不准想其他人，听到了没，什么年轻力壮的看护，你最好想都不要想，否则看我怎么收拾你。”

黄子韬喘着粗气抬起眼看他，不甘示弱地嗤笑道，“你还比我大两岁呢，你怎么知道你一定能陪着我走到最后，谁先走还说不定呢？”

吴世勋露出恶劣的笑，挺动腰身重重插进黄子韬的身体里，一捅到底，“宝贝儿，那我们就等着瞧。我就要一直压着你，操得你每天都下不了床，我照顾你一辈子。”

黄子韬愣怔地看着他。接下来他就再也没能说出一句完整的话。房间里热的像是快要爆炸，沙发随着两个人大幅度的动作而不停摇晃着。两个人谁都没有说话，只剩下激烈的喘息声和令人脸红的呻吟声萦绕在耳际，一夜不散。

而到了九月初，黄子韬正式进组了。


End file.
